Él y Yo Por Siempre Juntos
by MikanLOVE.natsu
Summary: Una chica llamada Mikan de 15 Años vive su vida en la Academia Alice Son Sus amigos. Tiene Amores, tristes historias y aventuras de la personaje principal Juntos con nuevos personajes que la harán dudar de su amor por Natsume...
1. Chapter 1

Él Y Yo Por Siempre Juntos

El día empezaba como cualquier otro, todos en el campus se levantaban temprano para asistir a clases. Pero a excepción de una persona, Mikan, por culpa de su aparato electrónico que le había regalado su mejor amiga, Hotaru, se le había agotado la bater a a su móvil.

Ya eran las 08:15 y la fea esa todavía no se levantaba (la palabra fea la puse pensando en youichi xD). De pronto se cae de la cama, despierta y dice: Aaaaah bosteza que hora es . . . Luego, una voz familiar la comienza a molestar.

''Oye tu, es tarde levántate floja''-dijo un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos de color rubís sentado en un árbol.

''Nat Natsumeee'' -grito Mikan mientras se asomaba a la ventana.

Punto de vista de Mikan.

Cuando me caí de la cama escuché la molesta voz de natsume regañan dome, pero no le hice caso. Cerré la ventana con llave, dejando que hablara solo, porque al cabo de unos minutos natsume toco mi puerta. La abrí preguntándole que quería pero él no me respondió, me tomo la mano me jalo hacia dentro de la habitación y por supuesto el también entro. Cerro la puerta con llave y me puso contra la pared con una mano apago la luz y la coloco en mi boca. Y con la otra me agarro mis dos manos por la muñeca, luego me dijo que guardara silencio y yo confundida le hice caso. Después de haber calculado unos 3 minutos en mi mente me soltó y abrió la puerta para irse y yo le dije:

''Oye, quien te crees que eres para venir y hacer lo que quieras''- le dije, pero el solo se dio vuelta y me sonrió.

''Te debo una''- se fue.

Punto de vista de Natsume.

Cuando la fea esa me cerro la ventana me iba a bajar del árbol pero me di cuenta que allí abajo estaba persona buscándome, entonces recordé que anoche no fui a hacer una misión que me obliga a hacer. Entonces baje con cuidado de ahí y entre en el edificio de las chicas buscando el cuarto de la idiota para que me escondiera de persona (si me preguntan por qué la buscaba a ella, es porque la habitación de ella me quedaba mas cerca ). Pero la braguita de fresas hacia mucho escandalo, fue entonces cuando me percate que persona estaba en el mismo piso y sentía sus pasos cerca.

Fin del punto de vista.

Mas tarde mikan no quiso ir a clases entonces se puso un buzo violeta, se recogió el cabello haciéndose un moño, luego tomo su MP4 y salió de su recamara cerrándola con llave, cuando sali fuera del edificio comenzó a calentar para correr, cuando llego Hotaru sin decirle nada y le pega con su Baka.

''Hotaruuu''- grito mikan y la iba a ir a abrazar cuando ella le volvió a pegar con un guante de boxeo.

''Lamento golpearte pero lo deseaba y tu lo viste en mis ojos''(eso lo puse por mi mejor amiga y eso no lo dice en verdad, esto dice Hotaru).

''No te pegues a mi, por que no fuiste a clases hoy? - le dice mientras guarda en su mochila el Baka y su guante de boxeo.

''Lo siento Hotaru, no me sentía muy bien''- le dijo mikan algo desanimada.

''Y, donde vas ahora?''- hotaru le pregunta fríamente.

''A corre, quieres venir conmigo Hotaru?''.

''No pienso sudar y oler mal como tu, me voy''.

''A donde vas?''- siguiendo a Hotaru.

''Voy a mi laboratorio, adiós''.

Hotaru se va en su medio de transporte con forma de jirafa y mikan sale persiguiéndola pero hotaru la ignora. Cuando van llegando al laboratorio mikan ya no podía seguir mas de ese modo quedo atrás paso un rato cuando pudo recuperar el aliento e ir al laboratorio con Hotaru, pero cuando llego , la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, desde el costado del edificio se encontraba una peque a mesa con un agujero justo al medio de la mesita un letrero que._ Si quieres entrar 3 rabitos , Si quieres hablar con hotaru 2 rabitos , Y si escuchaste este mensaje debes dar 1 rabitos ._

Punto de vista de Mikan.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio de mi amiga hotaru, había una pequeña mesa, cuando deposite 3 rabitos, y los deje caer dentro del agujero una voz dijo.

_''Error de calculo, son _5 Rabitos''_._

''QUE''- vuelve a depositar en el agujero 5 rabitos.

_''Gracias, pero por la información son 5 Rabitos mas''._

''Me rindo, como soy una sin estrella, no me dan mucho dinero''.

Como me desanime me di vuelta y me fui, camine por un pasillo rondando como fantasma.

Era deprimente llegar hasta tan lejos por ver a tu ser mas querido y que esa persona no te tome en cuenta y que además se robe tu dinero. Respire muy hondo y al cabo de unos segundos después vote todo el aire pero el aire le llega a la cara de un chico que estaba al frete mio.

''Frutilla bañado en chocolate''- dijo el chico.

''Lo siento, que dijiste?''- dije yo confundida.

''Que por el olor de tu aliento, comiste frutilla bañado en chocolate''- dijo el sonriéndome.

''Aaaah lo siento mucho, de verdad''- dije yo, estaba muy avergonzada.

''No te preocupes, de hecho es un aroma increíble para una chica tan linda como tu''- sonrió.

''G-gracias''- dije algo apenada por sus halagos.

La verdad es que estaba un poco confundida a este chico nunca lo había vista en mi vida y creo que debe ser una persona con alice porque o si no ¿Cómo estaría dentro de la academia?.

''Oye, por casualidad tu conoces a Natsume, al chico con el alice de fuego, el de las habilidades peligrosas?''.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien acogido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo anterior:**

''…_Frutilla bañado en chocolate''- dijo el chico._

''_Lo siento, que dijiste?''- dije yo confundida._

''_Que por el olor de tu aliento, comiste frutilla bañado en chocolate''- dijo el sonriéndome._

''_Aaaah…lo siento mucho, de verdad''- dije yo, estaba muy avergonzada._

''_No te preocupes, de hecho es un aroma increíble para una chica tan linda como tu''- sonrió._

''_G-gracias''- dije algo apenada por sus halagos._

_La verdad es que estaba un poco confundida a este chico nunca lo había vista en mi vida y creo que debe ser una persona con Alice porque o si no ¿Cómo estaría dentro de la academia?._

''_Oye, por casualidad tu conoces a natsume, al chico con el alice de fuego, el de las habilidades peligrosas?-._

**Capitulo 2.**

**PVD Mikan.**

''Natsume?, si lo conozco''- respondí confundida.

''Te pido un favor? Podrías llevarme donde él?- me dijo con una bella sonrisa.

''Pero, yo no te conozco''- le dije.

''Ah, lo siento, me llamo Thay y tengo 16 años y cual es tu nombre?''.

''Me llamo Sakura Mikan y tengo 15 años''.

''Bueno, discúlpame estoy muy apurado, me puedes hacer el favor?''- me preguntó.

''Claro''- le dije y nos fuimos.

Cuando íbamos camino al edificio de Natsume, Thay me seguía el paso, de a ratos yo miraba hacia atrás para confirmar su presencia y su rostro tenía una mirada inquietante pero sólo una vez se dio cuenta de que lo observaba pero el e sonrió solo con una sonrisa.

Luego cuando llegamos a la habitación de Natsume y toqué la puerta, pero él se demoró en abrirla, cuando al fin abrió la puerta estaba sin polera y sólo con unos shorts cortos y se apoyó en la puerta y me dijo:

''Que quieres braguita de fresas?''(Sexy *.*).

''Nat-Natsume, ponte una polera pervertido''- me tapé los ojos.

''Por qué? Estoy en mi habitación hay algo malo en eso y qué quieres fea?''.

''fea? Eres un engreído y egoísta, cabeza hueca''- dije inflando mis cachetes.

De pronto me acordé de cual era mi propósito de ir a allí, era llevar a Thay donde Natsume.

''Natsume un chico te busca''.

''Quien? Ruka?''- me dijo desinteresado.

''No, se llama Thay''- cuando Thay escuchó su nombre se asomo donde estaba yo y Natsume.

''Hola Natsume, mucho tiempo sin vernos''- dijo Thay.

''bueno yo me voy''- dije mientras me daba media vuelta para irme.

''Espera''- dijo Thay.

''Si?''.

''Gracias ga-ti-ta y adiós''- me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación de Natsume dejando la puerta cerrada.

**PVD Natsume.**

Cuando Thay beso a la fea esa, la sangre me comenzaba a arder por dentro y eso era... molesto. Bueno además ese idiota entro descaradamente a mi cuarto y me comenzó a interrogar el muy idiota. Pero qué hacia el aquí.

''Cuanto tiempo a pasado Natsume?''.

''...''- no respondí.

''Veo que sigues siendo reservado, como siempre o creías que te venía a ver esa chica?''- me dijo con una voz de burla.

''Cállate''- le dijo sin interés mientras me tomaba un refresco.

''Bueno, como tu lo dijiste hace un par de años atrás, cuando teníamos 10 años, me llegó la hora''.

''Quieres decir que ya nació tu Alice y cuales es?''.

''Adivina se supone que somos parientes o no?''.

''No me digas que tienes el Alice de mi mamá...fuego''.

''Y no sólo eso también tengo el Alice de mi papá''.

_(Oigan no es por ser mala pero mas adelante les haré saber el segundo Alice de Thay ok?)._

''Y es por eso que estas aquí en la Academia Alice?''.

''Si, pero en unos días mas comienzo las clases, pero como la Academia supo que aparecieron mis Alices, no me trajeron a la fuerza''.

''Cómo?''.

''Vine por mi cuenta, aunque no me mandas cartas, yo sigo en contacto con Ruka''- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba a los pies de mi cama.

''Y por qué decidiste venir por tu cuenta?''- pregunte sorprendido, pero logré disimularlo.

''Además de que aparecieran mis Alices, me enteré de que esa gatita, Mikan, es fabulosa''.

''Y... viniste sólo por ella?''.

''Si, celoso?, pero creo que será difícil poseerla''- cuando terminó de decirme eso, tocaron la puerta.

''...Quién demonios es?- grité molesto.

''Soy yo Ruka''- contestó la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

''Pasa Ruka''- El entró.

''Ah Ruka-chan''-Thay corre a abrazarlo.

''Ruka-chan?''- dije con una ceja arriba.

''Hola Thay, que haces aquí?''- dijo Ruka con una aura negra a su alrededor.

''Ruka-chan como has estado, supe en tu última carta que te atrae una chica, pero no mencionaste su nombre, cómo se llama?''.

**Fin del Capitulo 2.**

**Por favor perdónenme por no haber escrito no podía por que estaba estudiando de cabeza .**

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien acogido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ESTO ES SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE, DESDE AHORA SE DECIDIO QUE NATSUME VA A SER UN CHICO SUMAMENTE PERO ULTRAMENTE HASTA EL NUMERO 1 DE LOS ¡PERVERTIDO!_**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_''Si, celoso?, pero creo que será difícil poseerla''- cuando termino de decir eso tocaron la puerta._

_''Quien demonios es?''- dije molesto._

_''soy yo Ruka''- contesto la voz del otro lado de la puerta._

_''Pasa, Ruka''- entro mi mejor amigo ( xD)._

_''Ah Ruka-chan''- Thay corre a abrazarlo._

_''Ruka-chan?''- dije con una ceja levantada._

_''Hola Thay, que haces aquí ?'' dijo con una aura negra a su alrededor._

_''Ruka-chan como has estado, supe en tu ultima carta que te gusta una chica, pero no mencionaste su nombre en ella, como se llama?''._

**Capitulo 3.**

**PVD Natsume.**

''Ruka... te gusta una chica y no me habías dicho a mi, sin embargo le dices a este idiota?''

''Nat-Natume espera, no, es que, no se, note quería decir por qué...''- baja su mirada.

''Por qué...?''.- dijo Thay.

''...Bueno no me importa''- agarre la polera y salí de la habitación poniéndomela.

''Oye no me digas que te gusta esa linda gatita Mikan''- dice Thay.

''Cállate''- sale de la habitación con toda la cara roja, buscando a Natsume.

Fin de punto de vista.

Ruka salió de la habitación buscando a Natsume, pero como no lo encontró en ninguna parte se rindió.

Punto de vista de Mikan.

Hoy me levante mas temprano de lo normal, me puse mi buzo de educación física y salí del edificio para correr.

Cuando estaba cerca del bosque vi a Bear, me iba a alejar pero él detectó mi huida, entonces como no tuve salida me tuve que enfrentar a él ( xD). Obviamente perdí entonces acepte mi derrota y me dirigí hacia los baños de la Academia pero cuando iba a abrir la llave para tomar agua se rompió. Me mojé completita, salí corriendo del baño a mi dormitorio para cambiarme pero sin darme cuenta, choque con un chico quedando sobre él, quedamos_ cara a cara labio con labio... _

Cuando dejé de besar al chico me lleve una gran sorpresa pero no lo podía creer, el chico era...Natsume ¡.

Punto de vista de Natsume.

Hoy salí de mi habitación y fui a dar un paseo pero desafortunadamente me encontré con Persona, pero lo ignoré y pasé por e lado de él.

Fin de punto de vista.

(Narro yo xD).

Cuando Natsume vio a Persona, paso por su lado sin hacerle el menor caso, pero persona lo agarro del brazo y le dijo:

''Hoy, también tienes una misión te reúnes con Youichi para hacerla, entendiste?''.

''Je, puedo hacerla yo solo, no necesito que me mandes a un niño pequeño''- serio.

''Estas seguro? o es solo que no quieres que le pase nada malo?''.

''Cállate, si me mandas a un niño no podre cumplir la misión''.

''Te lo advierto Natsume, si no me obedeces tus amigos lo pagaran por ti o incluso...tu hermana''- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa ( xD).

''Ni se te ocurra tocarlos Persona ¡''.

''Entonces aceptas?''.

''En donde y a que hora?''.

''En la puerta de la Academia, a las 22:30''- se fue.

''Vete al infierno maldito bastardo''- siguió caminando.

Ahora Natsume iba hacia el campus de Youichi para avisarle lo de la misión pero justo le dio ganas de ir al baño (cuando el deber llama es porque es urgente :p).

Cuando salió del baño, iba caminando por el corredor hacia el bosque, pero cuando daba la vuelta al muro chocó con una chica, por suerte él calló en el pasto ( eso fue suerte porque si hubiera caído en el cemento le hubiera dolido obviamente).

Punto de vista de Natsume.

Cuando vi a la chica que estaba encima de mi toda mojada, noté que nos estábamos dando un _ beso_ y lo peor de todo es que era con la _braguita de fresas _rápidamente se puso de pie y yo me quedé sentado en el piso y ella me dijo:

''Nat-Natsume''- se puso roja y se puso las manos en sus labio, se veía tan sexy.

''Se que me deseabas pero no creí que fueras capaz de robarme un beso''.

''No bromees, jamás haría eso, a mi me gusta otro chico''- se puso mas roja todavía.

''Tonta''- me pongo de pie, me desabrocho la camisa y me voy.

**Fin del Capitulo 3.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien acogido.**

**Oigan les quiero presentar a mi pequeña imaginación Tomoe-Chan (Hola queridos lectores de esta novela que hace aquí esta sicópata niña)por qué dices eso? (por lo que hará Natsume en el próximo capitulo, yo creo que tú eres la pervertida jejej) bueno es tu culpa Tomoe por dejarme llevar (no me culpes mejor despídete) ok ok nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y perdonen por ser tan cortos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Cuando salió del baño, iba caminando por el corredor hacia el bosque, pero cuando daba la vuelta al muro chocó con una chica, por suerte él calló en el pasto ( eso fue suerte porque si hubiera caído en el cemento le hubiera dolido obviamente)._

_Punto de vista de Natsume._

_Cuando vi a la chica que estaba encima de mi toda mojada, noté que nos estábamos dando un beso y lo peor de todo es que era con la braguita de fresas rápidamente se puso de pie y yo me quedé sentado en el piso y ella me dijo:_

_''Nat-Natsume''- se puso roja y se puso las manos en sus labio, se veía tan sexy._

_''Se que me deseabas pero no creí que fueras capaz de robarme un beso''._

_''No bromees, jamás haría eso, a mi me gusta otro chico''- se puso mas roja todavía._

_''Tonta''- me pongo de pie, me desabrocho la camisa y me voy._

**Capitulo 4.**

**PVD Mikan.**

Natsume me había besado, _(Mikan no te creas tanto el cuento mira que fue accidental -.-)_ ese era mi primer beso y se lo di a él. No puedo creerlo no me lo creo.

Pero cuando se puso de pie y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa (_quedándose con una polera negra manga corta xD)_, luego comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba yo y me dejó su camisa sobre mi cabeza y se fue.

''Natsume espera, por qué haces esto?''- dije sosteniendo su camisa su camisa en mis manos''.

''No se, quizás lo habré hecho por gusto''-sonrió.

''Natsume ¡''- dije mientras iba corriendo hacia él.

''Sólo bromeo, panditas''- dijo mientras me afirmaba por los hombros.

''He? Me has visto, PERVERTIDO ¡''- dije con toda la cara roja.

''No, el problema sería tuyo si algún chico te ve así''- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

''Si me ven así?, a qué te refieres Natsume?''.

''Pues mírate la ropa''.

''He? Mirarme''- observe detalladamente mi ropa y…-''Aaaaaaah, se me nota la ropa interior¡''.

**FIN PVD.**

Mikan se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando llegó se dio una ducha y se sumergió en el agua pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Natsume.

Luego tenía que ir con Linchou para estudiar con Ruka y Hotaru.

**PVD RUKA.**

Estaba buscando a Natsume, pero no lo encontraba, no se por qué motivo se fue de la habitación tan enojado, decidí ir a buscarlo a los arboles de Flores de cerezos_ (resumiéndolo a los arboles de Sakura)_ y sin equivocarme lo encontré allí.

''Natsume ¡''.

''Ah, eres tu Ruka''- estaba él sentado en la rama del árbol con una pierna dejándola caer y estrujando su camisa.

''Natsume, por qué estas mojado?''- me senté bajo el árbol.

''Fue por Mi...Esa tonta''.

''Te refieres a Sakura?''.

''Si, esa''.

''...''- no dije nada.

''Por qué? Te molesta?''.

''...''- no respondí.

''No me digas que te gusta esa idiota''.

De pronto llegó Sakura saltando, pero cuando me vio, corrió donde mi y me abrazó y yo obviamente me sonroje y me puse muy nervioso, hasta que sentí sus pechos en mi abdomen.

_(-.-' que quede claro que en esta historia Mikan es una chica muy muy desarrollada ok?)._

''Ruka-pyon vamos a ir a estudiar con Linchou y Hotaru?''- dejando sus manos entres sus piernas. _(XD)_.

''Ah, eh etto, bueno pero debo ir a buscar mis cuadernos''- dije nervioso y poniéndome de pie.

''No hay problema en que yo te acompañe?''- dijo mientras se sacudía la falda.

''Ten cuidado Ruka, podría robarte un beso, o quizás podría robarte algo mas...''- dijo Natsume bajando del árbol.

''Natsume ¡''- se alarmó Mikan.

''Qué quieres, tu fuiste la que me quiso besar, panditas''- dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

''Natsume deja de molestar a Sakura''.

''Ruka-pyon vámonos no hace falta discutir con él''- me jaló del brazo y nos fuimos.

''Sa-Sakura''- dije nervioso.

Luego nos fuimos a mi habitación para buscar las cosas que necesitaba para estudiar. Cuando llegamos entre y le dije a Sakura que mientras me esperaba se podía sentar en mi cama _(pillín._

Pero cuando regresé de buscar mis útiles vi que Sakura se quedo dormida y no quería despertarla. Entonces pensé que no seria malo dejarla dormir un poco más...

Ya era tarde y todavía no se despertaba cuando escuche que ella pronunciaba un nombre, no le entendía muy bien porque lo decía en voz baja, así que un poco mas a ella para poder saber que decía. Cuando mi conejo (_usagi)_ saltó a mi cabeza logrando que yo quedara unos pocos centímetros cerca de los labios de Sakura e hice que se despertara.

''Ruka-pyon? Qué haces ¿''- dijo frotándose los ojos después de una larga siesta.

**Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado n.n (eres una pervertida ¬¬) no seas mala Tomoe-chan (no te da vergüenza hacer que Ruka se valla al lado oscuro?) pensándolo bien me gusta mas esta personalidad de Ruka n/n (eres extremadamente BAKA) T.T (bueno espero sus criticas, comentarios e ideas los veo en el próximo capitulo nos vemos ) eres cruel Tomoe-chan...**

**Perdón por que este capitulo sea corto Sumariiii T.T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo anterior.**

**PVD de Ruka.**

_Ya era tarde y todavía no se despertaba cuando escuche que ella pronunciaba un nombre, no le entendía muy bien porque lo decía en voz baja, así que un poco mas a ella para poder saber que decía. Cuando mi conejo (usagi) saltó a mi cabeza logrando que yo quedara unos pocos centímetros cerca de los labios de Sakura e hice que se despertara._

_''Ruka-pyon? Qué haces ¿''- dijo frotándose los ojos después de una larga siesta._

**Capitulo 5-.**

''He, yo, no, esto, es que''- dijo nervioso.

''Ruka-pyon, me querías besar?''- dijo, pero justamente se le resbalo la manga de la polera, quedándole el hombre descubierto.

''He? Yo no''- no se por qué pero en ese momento pensé en lo que dijo Natsume.

''…''.

''Sakura''.

''Mmm?''.

''Tú, te besaste con... Natsume?''- me sonroje y tome a mi conejo y lo coloque en un cojín.

''He¡ espera, fue un accidente, yo no quería, lo juro''.

''Entonces... Natsume te beso a ti?''- baje mi mirada.

''No, te equivocas, no me gusta él, lo...odio...''.

''...''.

''Ruka-pyon, como es que eres amigo de Natsume?''.

''Bueno a mi me gusta su compañía, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no habla, pero él no es malo como todos piensan. Todo lo contrario a Natsume primero piensa en los demás antes que él incluso, por pensar en nosotros a él lo hacen sufrir, y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo...''.

''Te equivocas tu siendo su amigo lo ayudas mucho, porque tu siendo su amigo lo ayudas mucho, porque él se siente apoyado por ti''.

''Tu crees?''.

''Si, yo siento lo mismo por Hotaru, Yo...la AMO!, Ruka-puon tu también amas a Natsume, verdad?''- miró hacia la ventana.

''...''.

''Por cierto, que hora es?''

''Son las...22:30''.

''Es tarde mejor me voy a mi cuarto''- se puso de pie, se arregló y se fue.

''Sakura''- le dijo mientras ella abría la puerta.

''Dime?''.

''Lo que hablamos hoy... no se lo comentes a nadie...''.

''No te preocupes... nos vemos''- se fue.

**Fin de PVD.**

Ruka se quedó dormido y Mikan, cuando llegó a su habitación abrió su ventana y se fue a su cama para acostarse, pero como durmió toda la tarde no tenía sueño, entonces cuando iba a pegar ojo sintió que había algo debajo de su cama.

Cuando miró debajo de su cama y vio unos ojos verdes brillando intensamente.

''Aaaaaaah!''.

''Que boba eres onee-chan''- sale un niño pequeño.

**Bueno son un poco cortos lo siento pero tratare de que se hagan mas largos ok? (prometes prometes y prometes pero nunca cumples ¬¬) dices mucho Tomoe (si si como digas mejor sube rápido el próximo capitulo Baaaka) bueno, quisiera que me sigan dejando comentario y también espero muchos sus idea y quejas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo anterior.**

_Ruka se quedó dormido y Mikan, cuando llegó a su habitación abrió su ventana y se fue a su cama para acostarse, pero como durmió toda la tarde no tenía sueño, entonces cuando iba a pegar ojo sintió que había algo debajo de su cama._

_Cuando miró debajo de su cama y vio unos ojos verdes brillando intensamente._

_''Aaaaaaah!''._

_''Que boba eres onee-chan''- sale un niño pequeño._

**Capitulo 6-.**

''Youichi!'' _(Conste Youichi tiene 8 años ya que los demás personajes tienen 15, 16 años o incluso más y no podía dejar a Youichi de 3 años para siempre, es ilógico)._

''Hazme un favor, lunares''- se ve un chico en la ventana''.

''Natsume!''.

''Deja de sorprenderte y decir mi nombre cada vez que me ves, es...molesto''- dijo entrando a la habitación.

''No es mi culpa, tú eres el que siempre aparece de sorpresa''- dijo inflando sus cachetes.

''Eso no importa ahora''.

''Que quieres ¬¬''.

''Quiero que escondas a Youichi por un tiempo''.

''Por qué?''.

''Porque no puedo ponerlo en peligro a él...''- bajo su mirada.

Mikan pensó en lo que le había dicho Ruka: _Natsume primero piensa en los demás antes que él incluso, por pensar en nosotros a él lo hacen sufrir._

''Por favor onee-chan''- la miró con ojos brillando de una manera tierna.

''He...Bueno'' _(Quien se negaría a esa cara y más hecha por Youichi)._

''Lunares pase lo que pase no dejes solo a Youichi, y tu Youichi apenas salgas de tus clases te vienes con la fea, entendieron?''- dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

''Si si''- dijo Mikan sin interés.

''Oye fea, si algo le ocurre a Youichi tu las pagaras te quedó claro?''- se fue.

''Onee-chan tengo hambre''.

''Qué quieres comer?''.

''Pastel''.

''Pastel? A estas horas... que te parece fruta?''.

''No, yo quiero comer pastel''- comenzó a usar su Alice.

''Wuaaaaaaaaaaa!''- comenzó a correr por toda la habitación.

''Quiero pastel ¡''.

''Ya entendí, ya entendí, vamos con Anna-chan''.

Fueron directamente a la habitación de Anna. Cuando llegaron justamente Anna había cocinado muchos postres, le dio algunos a Youichi y se fueron de nuevo al cuarto de Mikan pero en el camino se encontraron con Permy.

''Permy!''- grito Mikan.

''No me llames hací! Y no se supone que ustedes deben estar en sus camas''.

''Y que hay de ti Permy?''.

''Bueno, eso a ti no te importa''.

''Onee-chan_ (Refiriéndose a Mikan osbio)_ tengo sueño, onii-chan me dejo ropa en el so''-Mikan le tapa la boca.

''Bueno Permy, debo irme adiós''- tomo la mano de Youichi y se lo llevo corriendo.

''QUE NO ME LLAMO PERMY, TONTA''- se fue.

**PVD de Mikan.**

Ya era tarde llegamos a mi habitación, Youichi se fue a poner la pijama pero al final lo tuve que ayudar a ponérselo ya que se lo había puesto al revés...

Hoy es un día nuevo el sol de la ventana me despertaba, cuando me levante vi un bulto en la parte izquierda de la cama. Levante la sabana y vi que Youichi, estaba acurrucado hacia mi, lo desperté porque eran las 07:55.

''Que! Faltan 5 minutos, Youichi, levántate apresúrate Youichi, vamos''- le dije mientras corría por todos lados poniéndome el uniforme, peinándome y lavándome los dientes.

''He...''- dijo Youichi refregándose los ojos ''Que hora es onee-chan...''.

''Ah ¡estoy muerta son las 08:03 Jinno-sensei me va a regañar me va a regañar de nuevo NOOOOO!''.

**Fin de PVD.**

**Bueno todos se preguntaran porque Natsume le pidió a Mikan que cuidara de Youichi o no?. Eso es fácil aunque se lo pudo haber pedido a Ruka, pero si se lo hubiera pedido a él donde quedaría la emoción (en resumen eres una descerebrada) de verdad eres muy fría Tomoe (y eso a ti qué) bueno por el momento te dejo tranquila (te conviene ¬¬) T.T (los(as) esperamos en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan esta idiota escribirá algo pervertido que hasta mi me dio un infarto, no mentira) quejas comentarios ideas por favor dejen sus Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento pero me equivoque este no era el capitulo que prometió Tomoe era el prox.**

**Capitulo anterior.**

**Fin de PVD.**

_Hoy es un día nuevo el sol de la ventana me despertaba, cuando me levante vi un bulto en la parte izquierda de la cama. Levante la sabana y vi que Youichi, estaba acurrucado hacia mi, lo desperté porque eran las 07:55._

_''Que! Faltan 5 minutos, Youichi, levántate apresúrate Youichi, vamos''- le dije mientras corría por todos lados poniéndome el uniforme, peinándome y lavándome los dientes._

_''He...''- dijo Youichi refregándose los ojos ''Que hora es onee-chan...''._

_''Ah ¡estoy muerta son las 08:03 Jinno-sensei me va a regañar me va a regañar de nuevo NOOOOO!''._

**Capitulo 7-.**

Mikan ayuda a Youichi a vestirse, mientras que él tomaba desayuno ella le cepillaba el cabello.

''Estas listo?''.

''Si''.

''Vámonos''.

Youichi se fue a su clase pero Mikan en el camino tenía miedo, porque sabía que en las primeras horas le tocaba con Jinno-sensei. Cuando llego se poso frente a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a gatear hasta su puesto, _(se seguía sentando con Natsume y Ruka)_ por suerte logró sentarse pero...

''Entiendo que la cama es muy cómoda, pero cree usted que es una excusa para llegar tarde a mi clase Sakura Mikan''- le dijo el sensei mientras estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón _(tiene tercer ojos ok no xD)._

''Jinno-sensei''- dijo Mikan poniéndose de pie.

''Fea se mas puntual''- le dijo Natsume mirando hacia la ventana.

''Natsume, no es su culpa''- la defendió Ruka.

''Ella no tiene remedio''- dijo Sumire.

''Irremediable''- agrego Hotaru.

''Ya me canse de que todos me critiquen''- Mikan se fue corriendo.

''Sakura''- Ruka en ese momento iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Natsume lo detuvo.

''Déjala, ella debe aprender sola''- Natsume se puso de pie y se fue del salón.

''Hyuga''- dijo jinno.

''Que quieres?''.

''Trae de vuelta a esa insolente''.

''Por qué?''.

''No eres su pareja?'' _(Aun sigue siéndolo)._

''Eres molesto Jinno''.

''Que has dicho?''.

''Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, yo no soy niñero de esa mocosa''- bajo su mirada y se fue.

''Así que... soy una mocosa para ti''- dijo Mikan detrás de la puerta.

''Si, y eres molesta''- respondió Natsume.

''...TE ODIO NATSUME''- le grito y se fue corriendo.

Mikan se encontraba llorando, pero en ese momento aparece Narumi.

''Mikan-chan?''.

''Narumi-sensei!''- se fue corriendo donde el.

''que pasa?''.

''No me gusta la academia''.

''Por que Mikan-chan?''.

''Cuando llegue aquí, Natsume me dijo que me arrepentiría de haber venido y creo que... ya lo estoy haciendo''.

''Que te hicieron?''.

''Bueno aquí todos se creen por sus Alices incluso Hotaru, me gustaría que ellos no dependieran tanto de su Alice, es...molesto y frustrante.

''Ya veo, pero tu debes saber que no pueden comprender tus sentimientos''.

''Pero Narumi-sensei...Jinno-sensei no es como tu''.

''Como yo? En que sentido?''.

''Bueno...tu eres simpático Narumi-sensei''- en eso llega Misaki-sensei.

''Narumi, te busca el director de la escuela elemental''.

''Mmm...bueno... Mikan-chan piensa en lo que hablamos y trata de entender a las personas de la Academia, nos vemos''- se fue con Misaki-sensei.

Cuando Natsume le dijo eso, ella salió corriendo y el la siguió, pero la encontró hablando con Narumi entonces se quedo en unos arbustos que estaba cerca _(Es sapo)._

**PVD Natsume.**

Cuando ''esa'' dijo mi nombre pensé que se estaba quejando de mi, pero solo estaba hablando con Narumi. Luego de eso, vi que se dirigía hacia su habitación entonces la seguí, no se por qué _(acosador)._

**PVD de Mikan.**

Cuando Narumi-sensei se fue yo me fui a mi cuarto porque recordé que tenia que estar con Youichi afortunadamente aun no llegaba así que me puse a ordenar y a limpiar un poco mi habitación, en eso llega Youichi.

''Onee-chan...llegue...''.

''Hola, como te fue?''- dije cerrando la puerta.

''Bien…''.

''Quieres algo?...que quieres hacer?''.

''No, nada gracias''.

''Estas bien?...''- me arrodille frente a él.

''Quiero ver a onii-chan...''- dijo poniéndose triste.

''Que pasa...''- de repente Natsume salto del árbol a la ventana.

''Onii-chan!''- dijo Youichi corriendo hacia Natsume.

''Que ocurrió...''- dijo Natsume con ternura.

''Necesito decirte algo a solas...''.

''Hey Tú...! Pantsu Polka...vete...y no vuelvas hasta que yo te diga''.

''Que!...Bueno...iré a hablar con Linchou...''.

**Fin de PVD.**

Mikan después de salir de su habitación se dirigía al cuarto de Linchou, pero en el camino se encontró con Jinno-sensei.

''Sakura, ven a la sala de profesores conmigo''.

**Una vez mas lo siento este no era el capitulo como lo dijo Tomoe (que les dije nunca cumple lo que promete pero de seguro tiene falta de memoria de corto plazo) bueno tenia pensado escribir mañana el capitulo que mas me gusta pero lo escribiré ahora espérenlo dejen sus reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo anterior.**

Mikan después de salir de su habitación se dirigía al cuarto de Linchou, pero en el camino se encontró con Jinno-sensei.

''Sakura, ven a la sala de profesores conmigo''.

**Capitulo 8-.**

''Por qué? Jinno-sensei''.

''No soporto más tu conducta''- dijo tomando a Mikan de la muñeca.

''Pero sensei no, me hace daño''.

''No protestes Sakura, te voy a enseñar a ser edudaca''.

''No, basta''.

''No te da vergüenza llevarte a una alumna a la fuerza para que te complazca Jinno?''.

''Hyuga!''- Jinno suelta a Mikan.

''Natsume!''.

''No te metas en esto, esa niña va a mandar al infierno esta Academia y su Alice no es de confiar''- se acerca a Natsume.

''Que? Acaso crees que puedes contra mi, Jinno?''- dije Natsume con una sonrisa burlona.

''Natsume que haces aquí, donde esta Youichi?''- Mikan exige explicaciones.

''No te preocupes, él esta bien y ahora vete a la habitación''.

''Pero?''.

''Cállate fea, me estorbas ándate!''_(Natsume de verdad tienes muchos de como tratar a las chicas)._

''Ah que viene eso?''.

''Como sea, vete a la habitación con Youichi, yo me encargo de Jinno''.

''Lo dejaste solo! Qué tipo de hermano mayor te crees que eres?''- dijo mientras se iba enojada.

''Sakura ven acá, Hyuga tu sabes que esa niña tiene que aprender a cerrar la boca, o si no...''.

''O si no que?''.

''No te preocupes estoy seguro que cuando sea el momento _Persona_ la hará cambiar''- se va riendo _(es un total amargado, estoy segura de que si fuera normal y no tuviera Alice, el viviría con su mama y seria un solterónWuajajjajajaja)._

**PVD de Mikan.**

Cuando Natsume me hecho de la habitación fui donde Linchou pero en el camino me encontré con Jinno-sensei, pero al instante apareció Natsume a mi defensa y me mando a mi habitación de vuelta.

Qué se cree mandarme a mí, sé que tiene 16 es solo 1 año mayor que yo pero aun así no tiene derecho, ni siquiera es mi novio. Novio? Aaaaahhhhh! En que estoy pensando a mi no me gusta Natsume y yo no creo gustarle pero...existirá la posibilidad de...en que estoy pensando, él es un chico insensible, que me pasa? Por qué pienso en él de esta manera...

''Onee-chan...?''- aparece Youichi abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

''Youichi!''- le dije mientras entraba al cuarto.

''Dónde esta onii-chan?''.

''Vendrá en un rato más''.

''...''.

''Youichi...''.

''Mmm...?''.

''De qué hablaste con Natsume?''.

''No seas entrometida, fea''.

''Onii-chan!''- corrió donde Natsume.

''Natsume que paso con el sensei?''- dije cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

''Nada''.

''Natsume...''.

''Qué quieres ahora!''- enojado.

''Tu hombro esta sangrando''- me acerque a él.

**Bueno creo que Tomoe-chan tiene razón nunca cumplo nada pero esta confirmado que en capitulo 9-. Esta lo que había prometido Tomoe enserio (creo que esta vez tienes la razón, pero no vuelvas a hacer esperar a los lectores quieres inepta?) okey T.T lo siento de verdad (si como tu digas, los esperamos en el sgte capitulo dejen sus reviews me encanta los comentarios que dejan, pero esta idiota no para de llorar por los que le dejan) Quejas, dudas, ideas déjenlos por favor.**


End file.
